Singing in the rain
by riesheee
Summary: Sensei, that day as we sang in the rain, I never thought that I would fall in love with you. Yuka x Izumi one-shot. Dedicated to Emma for being a great friend! #4


**Diclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Author's note: I had this idea for quite some time already, but for some reason I didn't start writing this story until very much later. This is kind of my first attempt at poetry... I think. Yuka is eleven here. R&R please! Enjoy.**

**Summary: Sensei, that day as we sang in the rain, I never thought that I would fall in love with you. Yuka x Izumi one-shot. Dedicated to Emma for being a great friend!**

Singing in the rain

"Yuka."

I spun around at the sound of my name, and my face turned dark in irritation. _Not him again._

"Do you want me to personally get you down, or are you going to be a good girl and come down from that ladder by yourself?" he smirked, as if taunting me.

"As if I will, idiot," I shot back and turned away. I tried to stretch my arm further upwards. _Just a little more…_

"I am your sensei, can't you show more respect?" he said, impatience growing obvious in his tone. When I disregarded him, he sighed, "All right, looks like you want to do this the hard way eh? … Get down this instant, Flower-Patch girl!"

I froze. The heat slowly rose to my cheeks. Flower-Patch?

"You—perverted sensei!" I shrieked, and raised my fists at him. Too late, I forgot that I was on a ladder and fell head-first to the ground.

"Ouch…" I rubbed the side of my head and sat up. Before I could glare at the stupid sensei that caused this, he beat me to it and whacked my head down.

"Ow! That really hurt!" I yelled. "What did you do that for?" I whipped my head around and glimpsed him sweeping his hands on his trousers. What most annoyed me about him was—that smile. It just irked me. What kind of sensei finds pleasure in torturing his students by physical abuse?

Then I felt myself being lifted up, by my collar. "Let me down!" I cried and flailed my arms helplessly. _Stupid! I should have been faster in climbing up, maybe then I wouldn't have gotten caught again!_

I heard him give an amused snort. "Ninety-fifth escape," he mused. "And still failed."

"Shut up, idiot!"

He twirled my body to face him and flicked my forehead—hard. "That's Yukihira-_sensei _for you," he sneered.

I ignored him. We began the long walk back to the Elementary Division.

A rumbling sound of thunder caught my attention. I glanced up to the overcast sky, where dark, ominous clouds were brewing. A drop of water landed on the tip of my nose, and I tried to shake it off.

"Stop squirming!" he complained.

"Hurry up; it's going to rain soon," I chided. This sensei was really getting on my nerves.

"I know, shut up!"

He hurried his footsteps, but it had started pouring already. We found refuge under a tree. I felt kind of worried; didn't they always say that lightning always strikes a tree during the rain? Then, he set me down to the ground and as if guessing my thoughts, he said quickly, "Don't worry, we won't get struck by lightning; I chose a shorter tree."

I looked up. It was true; his head was almost poking through the leaves. Letting out a long sigh, I sat down. _Oh well, at least my punishment gets kind of postponed till later._

"The rain's cooling, right?" he suddenly spoke. "Feels like it washes away all your troubles and worries"—he stretched his arms out wide—"so that's why I like the rain."

I jerked my head up after what he had said; it sounded strangely familiar. I studied his expression: a small, unperturbed smile. For some time I forgot about everything that I disliked about this sensei—his nosiness, perverted remarks, sarcastic comments and violent tendency. I nodded thoughtfully. Rain reminded me of home, of the days I had spent with my family. I curled up into a ball and rested my head on my knees.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Thinking of your family?"

I scowled. "We always played in the rain, unless it was a thunderstorm. Mum often told us not to go out because we might catch a cold, but Dad took us out anyway. Dad used to write poetry, so he wrote this poem about the rain, and my brother adapted it into a song." I paused—why was I telling sensei all this? "After we stopped playing, Mum would wait for us at the front door and give us towels to dry ourselves, and later we would have food to eat. I love Mum's cakes; they are the best."

Silence ensued. I was beginning to wonder if I had said anything wrong, when he cleared his throat, turned to me and asked, "Mind if I hear that song?"

I returned his gaze. Then, a smile broke out on my face and I said, "Sure!"

I leapt to my feet and pulled him off the ground. "Wait, what are you doing? It's still raining…" he began.

"The point of it is to sing in the rain!"

I heard him sigh and allow himself to be pulled along by me reluctantly.

_See, the sky is crying._

_Those are tears of sadness._

It all felt like I was back at home now.

_Come, hold this hand._

_It'll bring warmth, comfort, and happiness._

Sensei's warm hand; just like my father's, sturdy and strong.

_Do you feel it?_

_The wind caressing your face._

Both of them said the same words before: _feels like it washes away all your troubles and worries…_

_When the tears have dried up,_

_All that lingers is a cool trace._

I like the rain. I do; I like it very, very much.

_See, the sky is crying._

_Those are tears of sadness._

The rain, trailing down my cheeks, appeared as tears.

_Come, hold this hand._

_It'll bring warmth, comfort, and happiness._

He slowly joined in, with his deep voice contrasting against mine.

_Do you feel it?_

_The wind caressing your face._

Home; perhaps this is where my home is.

_When the tears have dried up,_

_All that lingers is a cool trace._

Sensei, that day as we sang in the rain, I never thought that I would fall in love with you.


End file.
